This Time
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: She had grown up. She knows that fairytales don't exist and sometimes the prince just doesn't wish to fight for you, but against you, and that love sometimes isn't just worth it. anti-ish SasuIno.


Summary: She had grown up. She knows that fairytales don't exist and sometime the prince just doesn't wish to fight for you, but against you, and that love sometimes isn't just worth it.

Rating: angst/romance

Couple: Sasuke/Ino

--

"…Look at me."

She didn't. She _wouldn't_.

"I said, look. At. Me."

She shook her head. She could hear the anger in his voice. If this kept going so would hers. Her bangs covered her face and her eyes roomed to any place, but in front of her. She was tired of looking ahead; seeing cold obsidian eyes that didn't love her.

"Ino." His voice was brusque and his style elegantly dangerous. She loved that in a man; she loved that in him.

"Just…" she mumbled, "fuck off." Her head shook a no at what he wanted. She wouldn't do it, the last time she did it _hurt. _Like hell. She didn't want to see him, know him, be with him. Not anymore.

He grunted in distaste, but his eyes showed hurt; she was always boisterous, loud. She had changed, became beautiful in shape, mind, and body.

She grabbed her skirt in tension; it was racking her mind angrily; go away go away go away… Couldn't he read her; couldn't he understand her signs. She had _changed_. She was no longer that adorable-glomper she used to be. She had grown up. She knows that fairytales don't exist and sometime the prince just doesn't wish to fight for you, but against you, and that love sometimes isn't just worth it.

"I said, fuck off _Uchiha_." She spat, her words filled with venom.

She doesn't cry. She'd never cry, not in front of him or anyone. Crying was weak, dangerous. It was the white flag that erupted before you even had a chance to win the real battle.

Her eyes were stony and showed an emotionless sky. He could see that through the snow blonde locks; they wouldn't look at him though. Always searching, like something horrible was going to happen at every second. She bit her plump pink lip in annoyance, looking restless and …unlike Ino.

"Ino…" he wanted to say, but he wouldn't. He looked at her with a worried frown, though no one could tell, and walked away. Always walking away. Where was his pride? Was he too mighty to hold her and change her mind? Maybe. But, then again …everyone knew Ino hated and loved Uchiha Sasuke.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. A bitter emotionless laugh. "Why must you always run? Why?"

She knew it would halt him, but he didn't turn. She wasn't worth a glance of annoyance, she was worth _more_. He looked foreword; where had the love gone? What has happened to everyone and everything? Konohagakure had changed its essence both inside and out.

People were …less feeling, hard. The ninja's brutal, even during a mere training. It felt cold against his skin to see the Dobe's fake grin or Sakura's twitching smile. No one trusted him. Not this time.

"I am not running," he stated looking foreword, something he had no choice, but to do. He had closed his eyes to the darkness, the only light came from in front of him, there was noting else he could go by, but follow that foolish light. "I am giving you time to think…"

"About what? _You?_" she barked, her high voice screeched in frustration, "What the hell is there to think about Sasuke? That you've come back? Do you want me to scream in joy? Huh, is that it? Well, I won't! After all the bitter-ness, all the crap …you're no longer worth it." She shook her head and turned.

"I am no longer that girl, that pest, that weakling." She proceeded, each with their back to each other, "I am a Kunoichi, a person to give their life no matter what the cost. I have no time for you and idiotic games. You've changed the setting Sasuke; be happy it's all about _you_."

Her words meant nothing. She always found fault and evil in everything. She was always the one to see the wrong. Especially in him. He snarled before chuckling in a dangerous way, before he busted out laughter so madly it would haunt anyone. But, not her. Never her. She was immune to the insane and confused. She learned that skill greatly; she now could hold her own. He didn't keep her steady anymore.

"Me? It's all about _me_, is it?" he continued to laugh out loud before it had been cut off by instant anger.

"_It has never been about me my whole entire life_!"

He was facing her now, the crazed look of anger on his face. He didn't want to do this anymore. To break more bonds, not anymore, not this time.

"Interesting, because It's never been about me either!"She leached out, "I was the fool, the idiot, the straggler! What were you Uchiha, huh? What? You were _loved_, _cherished_, _wanted_!"

Anger boiled in her. Before she shook her head, "…And like a fool, you threw it away. The unrequited happy you've been given. Now, it's gone and it can't be given back. So, you know what Sasuke, when I said fuck off, I meant it. Don't look at me, call me, love me; I don't want you near. So fuck off; just the way you told me."

She started to walk away then, she was having no more of this. This foolery, this idiotic argument. It was no longer worth her time. Her hair blew in the wind and she could still feel him there. Staring at her back until she was no longer there, like a forever tattoo. But, tattoos could be taken off. Love could be lost. She knew that, And she would do that. Take away then pain of Uchiha Sasuke.

Because she was no longer Ino, the fool; she was Ino the beauty, loved, cherished, and wanted.

And she wouldn't give that up for anything in the world. Not even the man she thought she loved.


End file.
